ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hero Am I, Part 1
A Hero Am I, Part 1 is the second episode of Ben 10: Not On His Watch. Episode The episode opens in Ben and Rook's quarters. They're both in beds across the room from each other. Rook is laying down peacefully, but Ben is sitting up. ROOK: Ben, you must get some sleep. We have a big day of training tomorrow! BEN: What are you, my mom? ROOK: Just want us both to be at our best. BEN: Yeah well how about you worry about yourself. ROOK: ....Richard. BEN: What? ROOK: I called you a Richard. You are being quite rude. BEN: A Richard...? It's "dick", Rook. The word is "dick". ROOK: I am new to this planet, I am not up to speed on all of your Earth vocabulary. BEN: You seem to speak English perfectly fine. ROOK: Well, I mean, wouldn't really be efficient for communication if all of us different species spoke different languages. BEN: I guess. Silence. ROOK: Well, good night. BEN: Yeah. The next morning! Rook's alarm goes off, and Rook wakes up with a smile on his face. He's ready to start the day! But he looks over, and Ben is gone. ROOK: ? Rook walks out into the lobby, where Max is waiting. MAX: You're early, Rook! Just what I like to see! Where's Ben? ROOK: I don't know, I thought he was here with you already. MAX: ....That god damn kid. Cut to Ben lurking about the streets of Bellwood. He sneaks around a few buildings before finding those punk kids from last episode, defacing the walls of the buidling with gravity graffiti. PUNK 1: Nyehehe! That'll show 'em!! PUNK 2: Yeah! That's what it gets for being a WALL!! PUNK 3: I hate walls, man !! Ben hides behind the wall. He activates the Omnitrix. BEN: I think it's time I gave these punks a lesson of my own. Ben transforms into GHOSTFREAK! The punks continue laughing about, when suddenly Punk 2 falls to the ground, yelling in pain. PUNK 2: AAAAAH!!!!! Yeah like that PUNK 1: The hell's your problem? Punk 2 gets up. His eyes now glow purple. PUNK 2/GHOSTFREAK: YOU'RE my problem! Nyehehehe!! Punk 2/Ghostfreak tackles Punk 1. Punk 3 jumps in and tries to get him off, but Ghostfreak hops out of Punk 2's body and throws it at Punk 3. All three look up and see him. PUNKS: AAAAH!!!! GHOST!!!!! GHOSTFREAK: Boo! The punks run and scream, but Ghostfreak grabs them with his tentacles. GHOSTFREAK: You know, it's rude to run away from people. Maybe I need to teach you kids a lesson! Wink WINK!!!! Cut to Max and Rook cruising around town in the Proto-Truck. MAX: He's gotta be around here somewhere, let's check Mr. Smoothy's. Rook steers down a street, but stops right at the alley. They look into it and find the three punks brutally embedded into the graffitied wall. PUNK 1: my leg. Max and Rook look at each other and get out. They pull one punk out of the wall. MAX: Who did this to you? PUNK: A GHOST, dude!! A straight up, living dead, glowing, spooky GHOST!! ROOK: A ghost? MAX: It's Ben. Probably as an Ectonurite. He's probably trying to take the law into his own hands, if we don't stop him, who knows how far he'll go. Let's move! Max and Rook hop back in the Proto-Truck and move out. PUNK: ...I think I have a rib in my liver. Cut to Max and Rook driving around. ROOK: How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere! CAR RADIO: Breaking news, a large, red, four-armed creature is attacking robbers at Dorough Bank! ROOK: oh. Cut to Dorough Bank, where sure enough, Four Arms is beating the daylights out of a couple of masked men. FOUR ARMS: Take that! And that! And some 'a THAT!! Rook and Max arrive on the scene. MAX: Put them down, Ben! FOUR ARMS: Grandpa, they're criminals! What do you want me to do, let them go? MAX: No but don't be beating them senseless! FOUR ARMS: They gotta learn somehow! MAX: okay this isn't working. rook. ROOK: On it. Rook grabs his Proto-Tool and shoots a net at Four Arms. FOUR ARMS: Ah! What is this!? Let me go! ROOK: Got him! FOUR ARMS: Just kidding. Four Arms pulls the net off with one arm. He slams the bank robbers into the ground and hops away. MAX: D'oh he's in for it!! Cut to a dilapidated warehouse on the outskirts of town. Several cars are parked outside. There's what appears to be blood splattered on the walls but this is a family program so let's say it's rust or something. Ben walks up to it. He grabs a few crumpled newspaper clippings out of his pocket, all relating to this FISTRICK fellow, and his heinous crimes: arson, murder, jaywalking, leaving the toilet seat up, among others. BEN: Fistrick. The most notorious crime boss in the city. If I end him, most of these other cowards will back off. Inside the warehouse, Fistrick is lounging on a stolen couch spinning a pistol on his finger with a cigarette in his mouth. A few of his cohorts, all dressed similarly to him, are sitting around doing whatever they do. Ben barges in. Fistrick, without looking, fires a single shot right beside Ben. FISTRICK: Consider that your warning. No visitors. BEN: Consider this YOUR warning. Ben transforms into Heatblast. The Fistrick dudes all jump back in shock. BRO 1: Bro, it's that guy from the news, the one that's been takin' out all those dudes. FISTRICK: All he did was save me the trouble of finding out who and where he was. Fistrick jumps off of the couch and walks towards Heatblast. Heatblast puts his arm out and charges a fireball. HEATBLAST: I'm not letting your shenanigans go on any longer, pal. FISTRICK: What are you gonna do? Fry me? Heatblast fires his blast at Fistrick, who takes it like a champ. He pulls up his singed shirt, revealing a vest. FISTRICK: It's bulletproof AND fireproof. I've dealt with way worse than you, bro. Heatblast creates a ring of fire around Fistrick. His bros all get out guns and begin firing at Heatblast, who incinerates the bullets. Fistrick smirks and presses a button on his belt. He's suddenly covered in a big ol' mech suit! FISTRICK: Square up!! Cut to a local jail. Max and Rook are talking to a guard or whatever. MAX: And that's why we need you to keep all your inmates under maximum security. GUARD OR WHATEVER: okie ROOK: Do you really think this will stop him, Magister Tennyson? MAX: It'd at least hold him off. That kid. He gets superpowers and suddenly thinks he can play god. ROOK: Is this really such a bad thing, sir? He's wiping out these people and creating a safer environment. MAX: If only life were that simple, Rook. There's no such thing as black-and-white morality. Cut back to the warehouse. Heatblast is firing a volley of fireballs at Fistrick's mech, but it has no effect. Fistrick fires a missile and knocks Heatblast into the wall. Heatblast propells himself into the air and divebombs into Fistrick, but just bounces off. FISTRICK: Haha! Haven't had this much fun in a while, bro! Keep it comin'! HEATBLAST: (mocking) "Keep it comin'!" Heatblast ignites his fists and starts wailing on Fistrick, who just flicks him away. FISTRICK: Alright, I've had my fun. Time to put this fire out, bro. Suddenly, Fistrick gets blasted by a laser. It's Rook and Max! Rook goes on to attack Fistrick, while Max attends to Ben. MAX: Looks like you're not so powerful after all. HEATBLAST: Pfft. MAX: Come on, Ben. We'll take him down together and take him into custody. HEATBLAST: Prison's too good for him, Grandpa. If he dies, all these other losers out there will run with their tails between their legs! MAX: Ben-- Heatblast charges towards Fistrick. Fistrick swats away Rook and blocks an attack from Heatblast. MAX: You're gonna need more than brute force to take that thing down! Have you just been punching him this whole time? HEATBLAST: He's gotta give in eventually! Fistrick knocks Heatblast away. HEATBLAST: Maybe not. Okay, what else do I got in here? Heatblast scrolls through his aliens and transforms into GREY MATTER. GREY MATTER: Well, I can't punch him with this one. But I think I know what else I can do! Fistrick slams Rook into a wall. FISTRICK: Don't you good-bros got anything better to do than come onto my turf and bother me!? Grey Matter crawls up Fistrick's mech. He enters through a crevace on the neck. He begins plucking a bunch of wires. GREY MATTER: I wonder what would happen if one were to... Suddenly, Fistrick's mech powers down. FISTRICK: What the bro!? I can't move! GREY MATTER: Now, Rook! Rook registers Grey Matter's line for a second before going on to beat the hell out of Fistrick. Rook blasts his mech apart, leaving Fistrick in his normal form. FISTRICK: Do you bros know how much that thing cost me!? GREY MATTER: A lot. FISTRICK: A lot! ROOK: A lot? FISTRICK: A lot, Grey Matter destransforms. He grabs Rook's Proto-Tool and aims it at Fistrick's head. BEN: Hold still, buddy. It'll just be more painful if I don't get a clear headshot. ROOK: Ben! Rook smacks it out of Ben's hand. MAX: Dial it back a notch, sonny. BEN: He's a crime boss, Grandpa! Gotta nip this in the bud! Is that how that saying goes? I don't care. I just wanna kill 'em. Rook whacks Ben in the head and knocks him out. MAX: Good job. ROOK: Thanks. MAX: Anytime, man. Max cuffs Fistrick and his crew and they head off. ROOK: One thing bothers me about this ordeal, Magister. MAX: ? ROOK: That mech suit was higher level technology than anything I've read about on Earth. Where do you think he got it? MAX: Hmm. That's a good question. You brought the remains of the mech, right? ROOK: Of course. MAX: We could probably trace it back to wherever it came from then. Who on Earth could have that level of technology besides the Plumbers? Cut to a large fortress in the middle of nowhere. A knight in shining armor walks over to a man in a gold mas--it's ENOCH. you already know. KNIGHT: Sir, our client has been aprehended. ENOCH: And our mech? KNIGHT: Confiscated, sir. ENOCH: Damn, if they trace that back to us, we'll be in trouble. Ready our defenses! KNIGHT: You don't have to yell I'm right here. ENOCH: Sorry. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Rook Blonko Aliens *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Four Arms (first appearance) *Heatblast *Grey Matter (first appearance) Villains *Punks *Bank Robbers *Fistrick *Enoch Trivia *The title is a reference to the TVTrope, "A God Am I". *Dorough Bank is a reference to Howie Dorough. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Not On His Watch